Pride and Prejudice
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: They were the most compatible couple. But a small problem and the two were separated. Just when you think things can’t get any worse it does… and it looks like the two can never be together.. R&R.. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre****: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Summary: **They were the most compatible couple. But a small problem and the two were separated. Just when you think things can't get any worse it does… and it looks like the two can never be together…

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **This is a five-chapter long story so please don't worry. I'll surely finish this one. Hope you like it…

**Chapter I**

_**Pride and Prejudice**__ is a breathtaking love story by __**Jane Austen**__. It clearly shows how much one's pride and dignity could stand in the way of getting together with the one they desire and love. It is amazing how a story set in the Middle Ages can continue even after so many years, in the modern period._

_Though, then it was out of money and power but now, it is simply pride and stubbornness. Everyone must be familiar with some couple, friends or relatives or neighbors, who broke up just out of reasons that will have no meaning whatsoever. But their pride and dignity stands in their way in admitting their true intentions and emotions._

_It is always amazing how these people can actually do this. It would seem like they are perfect for each other, made for each other. It would be like they are the perfect couple. But one small mistake, one small twist and everything is changed. They end up not even talking to each other. This is…_

'Ms. Kouzuki…?' the intercom on her table buzzed, 'there is a call for you from a Ms. Nanami Tenchi, your roommate, I presume?'

The blonde looked up from her system in which she had been editing an article which is going to be published in the next edition of Tokyo Times.

She clicked on the intercom and spoke clearly, 'yes… pass it through Rei…'

'Yes Ma'am…' came Rei's voice and then after a beep, sounded a different voice—a cheerful and excited voice of the blonde's roommate, Nanami Tenchi.

'Hey Miyu…!' greeted Nanami's voice through the intercom for the blonde didn't pick up the phone seeing as she was continuing with the article.

'What is it Nanami…?' she asked, in a calm voice. She picked up the coffee mug on her table and started sipping in slowly.

'When are you goanna come home…?' asked Nanami.

Miyu looked at her watch. It was half past eight. She frowned as she usually never leaves her office till nine. It was her usual routine. Did Nanami forget or something for she never calls before nine?

'What's wrong…?' asked Miyu curiously, 'it's just half past eight… it's not even nine yet…'

She heard a shrug and as she was about to say she was busy and she'd be home after nine, she heard her speak again.

'C'mon Miyu… we were all planning on going out for dinner…' said Nanami in a pleading voice, 'if you didn't make it, it'll be cancelled for the tenth time…'

Miyu frowned again. Yes, she tends to be a bit carried away with work. But she had specially fixed a reminder for the dinner gathering the group was planning and she was sure it was not today. It was Monday… They were to go out on Wednesday… or so she thought…

'Is that today…?' asked Miyu, her gaze dropping from the computer screen and her coffee back on the table.

'Of course silly,' said Nanami with a small laugh and added, 'come home soon… the others are coming there right away…'

'Okay… I'll see what I can do…' said Miyu.

'Bye…' said Nanami and hung up.

Miyu leaned back on her cushioned revolving chair and closed her eyes. It had been ages since she had given herself a break and this sounded good. And he wouldn't be there for sure…

Miyu returned to her original position and pressed the intercom. Rei's voice sounded through the intercom again, 'what is it Ms. Kouzuki…?'

Miyu thought for a moment and then said, 'is there any editors left in the office…?'

'Well… not much ma'am…' said Rei after a moment, 'there's you, then I think Mr. Takeshi Tsukishiro is still about and I also know for a fact that Mrs. Kumiko Takeda is about here somewhere…'

'Ok… is Kumiko free then…?' asked Miyu.

'I don't know about that Ma'am…' said Rei, 'she was working on an article for the Style Check segment… but I'm sure she'll take whatever you throw at her now seeing how much she hates doing that segment…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'that'd be great… could here ask her to go through the article which was sent to my desk…?'

'Ok… I'll see to it Ms. Kouzuki…' she said.

'Thanks a lot Rei…' said Miyu, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Any time Ms. Kouzuki,' said Rei and before buzzing off added, 'Have a nice evening

Ms. Kouzuki…! You've been locked up in this place for a long time…'

'I know…' said Miyu.

***pride and prejudice***

Miyu unlocked her car and getting inside it, sighed. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and a blonde with enticing emerald green eyes looked back at her. Miyu Kouzuki, the twenty-five year old, was one of the chief editors at the Tokyo Times. And how did she get to this position…?

The fact that she had to give up one important thing in her life to get to this spot was what tortured her every day. Yet, the sacrifice was not intended. It had just happened. When she lost him, every thing in her career fell into place because she had no place in her mind for relationships after their break-up.

It had been nearly two years and she hadn't seen him in more than half a year. He was busy with his work, though she had reason to believe he was taking a vacation and was presently in America visiting a friend of his. She closed her eyes as the brunet's image appeared in her head.

Yes, it had been two years since they had broken up but she couldn't actually get into a relationship with any other guy. The reason was simple. He had been the only guy she had been with all her life—since the first year of high school.

The engine of her car roared to life and the front lights enlightened the entire Parking lot and her memories sprang back into her mind.

Ever since the beginning of middle school, they had been a group of six—herself, Aya Konishi, Nanami Tenchi, Santa Kurosu, Nozomu Hikarigaoka and him, the ever so handsome, the one who dared to steal her heart, Kanata Saionji.

Their years in middle school were filled with fun and of course friendship. It was true that she had had a crush on him but well, almost the entire female population in her class did. But since she was in his group of friends, she daren't admit that she nurtured feelings for him.

But that changed when _he_ asked her to be his girlfriend before the beginning of their first year in High School. That had come as a real shock for her but she accepted nonetheless. They were the most perfect couple among their friends. They were almost perfect for each other.

They graduated University and Miyu and Nanami decided to rent an apartment together when the entire group moved from Heiomachi to Tokyo for their jobs. She was appointed as a junior editor in the "Tokyo Times" when she was twenty-one. Nanami opened a Boutique Shop. Aya worked as an assistant to one of their friends, a manga-comic author, Mikan Yamamura and moved in with her.

Santa and Kanata got a job in the same Robotics Company, the former as a junior engineer but the latter as a Company Secretary. He had been appointed in the campus selection and none was more surprised that Kanata himself for he had tried really hard not to enter that company. Nozomu, whose family owned a few multiplexes in the city, took over the family business.

The group would meet almost every day of the week for Nanami and Miyu's apartment was like their hangout place. Every day after work, they will all troop to the apartment and spend the time together till late at night when the girls will have to force the group out.

Even though Kanata's job was a little massive, he always has time to take Miyu to fancy restaurants for dinner and had a way of showing how much he loved her. Miyu would be really flattered but the fact that she wouldn't be able to afford such dinners on her usual salary almost always bugged her. So, she decided to put all her effort in her work so that she could at least get a little closer to Kanata's status—at the least an inch.

But it turned out all wrong.

She almost always makes it home after the entire group had left the apartment and the number of times she had missed a date with Kanata was countless. She could still remember the last date she had with him, nearly three days before their break-up. As usual, she had been late.

***p&p***

_Two Years ago, the Victorian Restaurant…_

'I'm so sorry Kanata…' muttered Miyu as she sat down opposite a handsome brunet in the five-star hotel. He was frowning at her and his auburn eyes were as sharp as knives as he glared at her with obvious frustration.

Miyu fidgeted a little and said with a pout, 'I said I'm sorry… I was caught up with a work I had to finish… I was just...' she looked at her watch and gasped, '…half an hour late…?'

'Bulls eye,' he said through clenched teeth, his eyes fuming with fury.

'Kanata, I'm _so_ sorry…' she said, her emerald eyes making the best effort to look guilty, which she really did. But Kanata was not giving her even a glance. He looked angry and furious but for some reason he didn't pick a fight with her as usual.

Instead, he raised his hand lightly and called, 'waiter… we are ready to order…'

'Kanata…' she groaned with guilt and anger that he was not talking to her properly.

'What would you like to order?' came the waiter, with a smile.

'Could you please come back a little later?' asked Miyu, putting on the best smile she could muster.

The waiter looked a little confused but left with a bow nonetheless.

'Kanata, look here…' she muttered.

Kanata had his eyes fixated on the breadsticks on the table.

'Kanata…' she called, now with a command in her voice that he finally looked up.

'Look, honey…' she said, 'I'm really sorry…'

'Forget it…' he said, 'it's not like you've never missed a date is it…?'

'Then why are you so angry about this one…?' she asked gently.

'Shall we order?' he asked, 'I'm starving…'

'At least smile would you…?' she asked crossly, 'I hate it to see you so cross…'

Kanata closed his eyes for a second and opening them, put on a small smile and said, 'I can't do more than this… my heart is ready to forgive you but not my stomach…'

Miyu giggled lightly and said smiling, 'could you inform your stomach that I would never keep it waiting any more…?'

'Yeah… sure…' he said smirking and asked, 'then, when are you going to tell the same thing to me…?'

She smiled and said, 'well… we'll see to it later… shall we order now?'

'Fine…' he said and called up the waiter again.

Nearly two hours later, Kanata's car stopped outside an apartment. It was nearly ten at night and Miyu stepped out of the car, looking at her watch. She bent down to the window and poking her head inside asked the brunet at the driver's seat, 'wanna come up for some coffee…?'

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then with a small smile said, 'Why not…?'

He parked the car and then locking it the two climbed up the stairs and reached the third floor where Nanami and Miyu's apartment was located. Miyu opened the apartment and it was in total darkness.

'I guess everybody hasn't returned from dinner yet…' observed Miyu as she turned on the lights. She turned but saw that Kanata had stopped at the threshold. She frowned and reaching him asked, 'aren't you gonna come inside?'

Kanata shrugged his shoulders and said, 'no… I think I'd be fine without the coffee… you know how it keeps me up all night…'

Miyu smiled and grabbing the tie he was wearing lightly and pulling him closer to her asked, 'so what was so special about tonight's dinner…?'

Kanata smirked and slipped his arms around her waist said, 'since you missed it tonight, you have to wait till the next date… though, if you are late again, I promise I won't tell you what the surprise is…'

'I promise I won't be late again,' she breathed on his lips.

'Really…?' he asked, pulling her even closer.

'Really…' she acknowledged.

'Great,' he said and pulled away with a smile, 'Friday at eight then…'

Miyu felt a little let down by the way he suddenly pulled away but smiled nonetheless and said leaning on the doorsill, 'ok… I'd get my boss to let me off soon…'

'What are you going to say?' asked Kanata, leaning on the sill too, an inch from her.

'Well, I'd say that my boyfriend will destroy our magazine in his fury if I didn't make it…' she said smirking.

'That might work…' he said smiling.

She smiled and standing straight said, 'alright… I'd better go to bed…'

'Good night,' he said and kissed her.

***p&p***

Miyu could remember the kiss till this day because it had been their last one. It had been the most heated kiss they had ever shared. But it led to nothing as Kanata had a way to break it off before it started. Miyu hadn't been able to sleep that night because the kiss had been so strong in her mind and lips. She could almost hear herself wishing they had taken their relationship to the next level. But it would never have happened seeing how much of a gentleman Kanata was. He would never do anything to her.

Miyu closed her eyes as she stopped her car at a signal. She saw people rushing at the crossing and wished that she had just been a friend to the brunet and never had fallen for him, never had gotten hurt or hurt him in the process…

***p&p***

It was the day of their big date. Friday. Miyu wondered what the surprise was going to be as she changed for office. She brushed her hair and wondered if there would be enough time to come back home to change after work. She wanted there to be. If there was something special in it, then she'd make sure she was special enough for the man she loved.

As she marched out of her bedroom, she saw Nanami sitting at the table having breakfast whilst reading a newspaper. Nanami was still in her pajamas with her short purple hair standing on end for she has to open her shop at any time she preferred. She stopped at the table and pulling out a chair said to her roommate, 'hey Nanami… I really want a good evening dress for tonight…'

'The big date, huh?' asked Nanami looking up from her newspaper.

Miyu frowned and sitting down asked, 'so you know… so, what's this surprise anyway?'

'Wait for it…,' said Nanami indifferently, though Miyu could've sworn she saw a grin pass in her façade, and continued with her breakfast and added, 'come by the shop after seven… I have the best dress for the night… but if you come after eight, you won't be able to get it…'

'Why so?' asked Miyu, piling her plate with toast.

'I'm going out…' said Nanami simply and getting up from the table added, 'and you have to tell me all about tonight's date, ok…?'

'Only if you tell me yours,' said Miyu and starting on her breakfast asked, 'so, who's the guy?'

'Oh…' said Nanami, washing her plate, 'he's just someone I met at the shop last week…'

'Ok…' said Miyu smirking.

It was nearly half past seven and Miyu had finally finished the article she had been working on. Thank goodness she finished it on time for it had to be presented before the Editor-in-chief, Mr. Seiya Youboshi, before eleven. Now, she could go to the date without a problem.

She transferred the article to one of the editors, Ms. Kumiko Higuchi and dropped by her office to check if she got it. Kumiko Higuchi was a twenty-seven year old editor who was known for her warm attitude towards the trainee and her knack to make friends easily. And of course, she has pure talent.

'Hey Ms. Higuchi, did you get the article?' she asked, poking her head into Kumiko's office.

'Hey Miyu…' said Kumiko cheerfully, 'come on in… I have something to show you…'

'I really…' started Miyu.

'I have a doubt on which one to buy… they all look really good,' said Kumiko, depressed.

'What is it?' asked Miyu walking towards the raven-haired editor.

'A dress for my wedding…' said Kumiko.

'You are going to get married…?' asked Miyu, excitedly.

'Yea…' said Kumiko, turning bright crimson around her cheeks, 'Kazuma asked me last night…'

'Aw… that's so sweet… congratulations…' said Miyu and coming in view with Kumiko's monitor, looked at all the wedding gowns in display. They all looked lovely.

But before Miyu even opened her mouth there was a soft knock on the door and a smart voice called, 'Kumiko…? Are you in here…?'

'Mr. Youboshi!' gasped the two girls and in a sudden rush, Kumiko pressed quite a lot of keys and got to her feet and said, 'yes… come on in…'

Seiya Youboshi is a handsome blonde with twinkling azure blue eyes that shone every time their magazine was published. He was about the same age as Miyu. He is the active owner of the Tokyo Times and was gifted with pure talent for journalism and management.

'Congratulations Kumiko…' he said extending his hand to the raven-haired, 'I hear that you are going to be married…'

Kumiko beamed and said, 'yes… probably in the middle of June…'

'That sounds great,' said Seiya smiling and added with a fake pout, 'it's too bad you never gave me a chance…'

Miyu laughed lightly and Kumiko said smiling, 'I'd have loved to… but Seiya you are much too young…'

'Aw… why do you hurt me so much?' asked Seiya in mock despair and just seeing Miyu asked, 'you are Miyu Kouzuki, right?'

'Ye-yes Mr. Youboshi,' said Miyu standing straight.

'I heard really good things about you Ms. Miyu,' said Seiya and added with a smile, 'but no one told me that you were this beautiful…'

Miyu turned deep crimson and was totally lost for words.

'But…' said Seiya frowning lightly, 'you had applied to leave early tonight… what are you still doing here?'

'Well… yes… I just sent Kumiko my article… I wanted to check if she received it alright…' said Miyu.

'Ok… I presume you would be leaving now…?' asked Seiya.

'Yes…' said Miyu cheerfully.

'Oh my god!' gasped Kumiko.

Both turned.

'What happened?' asked Seiya.

'This can't be good,' said Kumiko, deeply focused in her computer.

'What is it?' asked Miyu.

'There seem to be a virus…' said Kumiko in a whisper as she continued to start her computer again seeing as it turned off.

'What?'

'It is not turning on again,' wailed Kumiko.

'That's ok…' said Seiya, 'we'll have it fixed tomorrow…'

'It's not ok…' cried Kumiko, 'I think all the information was lost…'

'Then, how about my article…?' Miyu asked.

'Don't you have a copy in your system?' asked Seiya.

'No,' said Miyu, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. It had taken her nearly the whole day to finish the article and now it was gone.

'Oh I'm so sorry,' cried Kumiko.

'What do we do…?' asked Miyu, trying to control herself, 'the article must be submitted before ten tonight…'

'You did write it, right?' asked Seiya.

'Of course,' said Miyu.

'Then, maybe you could write it again…' he suggested, 'it would probably still be in your head…'

'Ok…' said Miyu and the entire article rushed into her head though there were still certain parts that she couldn't remember the exact words, 'I'll try… but do we have the time…?'

'Of course,' said Seiya, 'why don't you use the system in my office…? Kumiko, you'd better come too and help Miyu out…'

'Of course,' gasped Kumiko.

It was nearly half past eight when Miyu received the first call. She hadn't even finished a paragraph of the two paged article. She couldn't remember the starting of a particular line and it was bugging her entirely.

Since she was too concentrated in her work, Kumiko picked up Miyu's mobile which was placed beside the system on the table of Seiya's massive office. Seiya was bending over Miyu reading every line she was writing and helping her out.

'Hello… who's this?' asked Kumiko as she picked up the phone.

Miyu was still having a bad time trying to get the line right.

'Miyu is busy at the moment…' Kumiko was saying.

'I think I'm going to explode!' cried Miyu, bending and her hands covering her head in despair.

'I'll go get you some coffee…' said Seiya and left the room.

'Miyu, it's Kanata…' started Kumiko when Miyu exclaimed, 'I got it! Of course! How could I have forgotten that line…?'

And she went on a writing frenzy and was only half conscious to what Kumiko was saying in the phone.

'I don't think she can come to the phone right now…' said Kumiko, 'could you call back a little later…? Thank you…'

It was nearing ten and Miyu finally finished her article. Kumiko had left Miyu's mobile at chair at the end of the room and had accidentally switched it to silent mode. So, unknown to the blonde, she had received thirteen missed calls from the same person.

'I did it!' exclaimed Miyu. It was nearly half past ten and she had finally finished the article. Kumiko, whose head was dropping on the cushion chair, woke up suddenly and Seiya smiled at Miyu.

The entire office was deserted and they were the only three left in the office.

'Well… well…' said Seiya smiling whilst reading Miyu's article for the umpteenth time, 'I definitely know now who I want to promote to chief editor this year… I can't find one single mistake….'

'That's probably cause you were supervising,' pointed out Miyu beaming.

'I try to be modest… but no… none would let me…' said Seiya.

The two girls giggled at his gesture.

'So, do I have the courtesy to take you two girls out for some real food…?' he asked and the two girls, having had nothing but coffee all through the evening easily agreed.

In five minutes, they were making their way down towards the Parking Lot. Miyu suddenly stopped in her tracks and gasped.

'I forgot my mobile back in your office,' said Miyu.

'I'll go get it,' said Seiya and tossing Kumiko the keys to his car said, 'you two wait in my car… I'd be back soon…'

So, the two girls made their way to the Parking lot.

'So, I guess you'd be promoted the next editor…' said Kumiko beaming, 'that would be great…'

'I'm so happy,' said Miyu, 'I've been trying to get there all through the year…'

'You should be… you get your own cabin… like mine…' said Kumiko, smirking, 'and if you work your way through, you might even get your own car…'

'I hope so…' said Miyu with a laugh, 'its tough getting a cab every time I'm in a hurry…'

It was nearly half past ten and the two girls were seated inside Seiya's BMW. They hadn't been waiting long when Seiya got in the front seat and turning around gave Miyu her mobile.

'Thanks,' said Miyu smiling.

'Any time,' said Seiya as he drove out of the Parking lot asking, 'so, where shall we go…?'

'Let's just get something simple,' said Kumiko yawning, 'I want to go home… it's getting really late…'

In a few minutes, Seiya pulled over at the Parking area of the nearest Burger shop. The three had just ordered when Seiya remembered something.

'I totally forgot to tell you,' he said to Miyu, 'when I got your mobile, someone called…'

Miyu looked up from her burger.

'He asked me where you were,' said Seiya munching into his burger, 'I told him that you were going for dinner with me and a friend… then, he hung up…'

'Who was it?' asked Miyu, her heart beating fast as she remembered where she had to be that night.

'I don't know…' said Seiya thoughtfully, 'I didn't look at the name neither did I ask him… but it must be in your callers list…'

Miyu was already looking through the list in her mobile and what she saw didn't make her feel any better. There were fourteen missed calls and every one of them from Kanata. Only two of his calls had been attended and neither was by her.

'Oh my god!' she gasped and got to her feet at once, 'Sorry about this… but I have to be somewhere else…'

'Miyu…' started Kumiko but the blonde had already left the place in a sprint.

Miyu caught a cab as soon as she got out of the Burger Shop and asking the driver to hurry over to the Hotel that Kanata had asked her to come to, tried calling him.

'Come on… pick up,' she chanted as the ring went on and on in his mobile. But none picked up his mobile.

She then tried his home. But only his answering machine picked it up.

'_Hey there!' _the recorded voice said_, 'You've reached Kanata Saionji… I'm probably not at home, so please leave a message…'_

'Great,' sighed Miyu and didn't bother to leave a message. The cab stopped outside the said Restaurant. Miyu had second thoughts as she was sure Kanata wouldn't have enough patience to wait for her for two hours. But nonetheless, she asked the cab to wait and went into the restaurant.

As soon as she entered, she looked around but couldn't spot him. She stopped at the counter and asked the brunette standing at the table, 'um… there was a reservation for Mr. Kanata Saionji…?'

The brunette said with a smile, 'one minute ma'am…' and after looking through her massive book said, 'yes… there was a reservation for two…'

'Well, I don't see him…' muttered Miyu under her breath.

'I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Saionji left only ten minutes ago,' said the brunette good-naturedly.

Miyu got into the cab again, depressed. She directed the cab to her apartment. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she tried desperately to think where Kanata might be. She wished that she had remembered the date. She doubted whether she would've abandoned her job for the date. She just didn't know.

She paid the taxi fare and walked up the stairs to her apartment, her mind brimming with thoughts. Her mind was in a fix. She didn't know what to do now. Kanata would obviously be furious and he said there was something special about the date that night and she had missed it.

She opened the door to her apartment, her stomach growling, her head throbbing, her hands stinging and her heart aching. The light from the apartment flowed out. She entered it and saw that the couch in the hall was occupied by someone.

The apartment was a medium sized one with two bedrooms, a balcony and kitchen to the left of the entrance door and a hall. Miyu currently stood at the entrance and the one sitting on the couch didn't move a muscle at her entrance.

'Kanata…?' she gasped.

He didn't move.

'Kanata… I'm so sorry,' she apologized at once, dropping her bag and her coat near the door and walking over to the couch. She stood before the brunet who had his head bent and his eyebrows frowned.

'I… Kanata, there was a situation and I couldn't make it… my article… it…' she stopped, tears forming around the edges of her emerald eyes. Still, Kanata didn't look at her.

Kanata finally got to his feet and walking a little away from her turned his back to her. He was obviously battling inside his head; of what Miyu had no idea. She was already feeling really guilty for making him wait for more than two hours.

'Kanata… please…' she sobbed, 'my article was lost… I had to write it again… please understand, Kanata…'

'Understand?' he finally asked in a slow voice but his controlled anger was evident in his tone.

'What do you mean _understand_?' asked Kanata, his back still turned to her, '_I've_ been doing that for the past few months…'

'Kanata…' she started.

Kanata slammed his fist hard on the wall and jerked his head in frustration. Miyu couldn't understand why he was taking it this hard. It would usually end with her apologizing and him forgiving and then, they'd usually head for something to eat. But tonight, something was different… something was not right…

'Kanata…' she said again, taking a cautious step towards the brunet, 'there was an accident and my article completely disappeared…'

'Oh… an accident…?' he asked, turning around to face her. He had an odd expression in his façade and Miyu didn't like it one bit.

'Yeah… a virus… it…' she fidgeted.

'Ok…' he said in a hushed whisper, looking away. And then asked suddenly, 'so when did this accident actually take place?'

'Um…' Miyu looked up at him and then thought back. Then, she said in a low voice, 'I think around seven thirty…'

'Oh…' he said, his eyes flaring up, 'so what's the time now?'

Miyu shook a little out of fear as she had never seen Kanata this angry before, 'ten…ten thirty…'

'Three hours!' he shouted, 'three hours Miyu!!! It's been three hours!'

'Kanata…' she squeaked.

'You had half-an-hour before the date,' he said, getting closer and his eyes sharpening in rage, 'if you had called and told me then, I'd have understood… But now… but now, Miyu I **don't **understand!'

'Kanata, I was tensed… I…' she started.

'Yes… tensed… then, how would I be if I didn't receive any messages from you after three hours of waiting and nearly fourteen calls?!?!?' he asked.

'Kanata I'm sorry…' she cried, tears streaming down her cheek.

'What do you actually take me for…?' he asked furiously and turned away from her in anger.

Miyu's temper started rising. It's one thing to be angry at her but even after she apologized so many times he was still making it really hard for her. She couldn't take it any longer.

'Kanata… I have missed other dates with you…' she reasoned, 'why are you making such a big deal out for this one…?'

He remained silent for a minute. Miyu regretted what she had said at once. Miyu was afraid whether she had hurt him again for he had said something about that date being special for some reason. Even Nanami knew…

'Yeah… why…?' he asked suddenly in mock-curiosity, 'why would I have to make it a big deal…? After all, you have missed quite a lot of dates with me…'

'Kanata… I didn't…' started Miyu.

'Yeah… After all, Miyu… you care more about your work than anyone else, don't you?' he asked.

'Kanata… stop it…' she said, hurt.

'When I have to miss out meetings just so that I could be with you, you find it more important to write a stupid article for a silly newspaper which I'm dead sure that none reads!' he declared.

'Shut up!' said Miyu in a low voice.

'…'

'I've been trying very hard just so that I could reach you and this is what you make of me?' she asked in a shrill voice.

Kanata just raised his eyebrows. The anger had not faded from his eyes.

'Reach me…?' he asked incredulously, 'where do you think you are right now?'

'How do you think I feel every time you take me to a restaurant for a dinner I could never afford with my income?' she asked, not hearing him.

'What…?'

'All I wanted was to be at least a little closer to your status…' she said, angrily, her eyes teary.

Kanata looked at her furiously and said, 'is that all that's important to you…? And you planned to accomplish getting closer to my status by bringing _me_ down…?'

'What are you saying Kanata?'

'Well… let's see…' he said in mock-thoughtfulness, 'you stood me up… for not one but three whole hours in a first-class restaurant that cost a fortune to reserve for…'

'Kanata…' she said forcefully but he wasn't listening.

'All I tried to do was to be with you but it looks like something is stopping you from being with me…' he acknowledged.

'Kanata…'

'Fine Miyu…' he said finally, 'take it easier from now on…'

'What…?'

Kanata turned towards the door. He stood still and muttered, 'cause you can never reach me anymore… be it in status or for real…'

Miyu's heart almost stopped. _What was he saying?_

'I don't care anymore…' he was saying, 'I was in love with a Miyu who loved me, not her job… that Miyu seems not to be here anymore… for you think only about yourself…'

'How could you say that?' she gasped.

'It's all about you!' he said grimly, 'then, you enjoy it with yourself… I don't think it can work out between us anymore Miyu…'

Miyu heart tightened. She forcibly controlled her tears and turning away from his back and with clenched teeth said, 'that was what I was thinking…'

There was silence. Miyu could sense that Kanata was still in the room. She couldn't take it. She wanted to break down and cry but she didn't want to do it in front of him. She couldn't stand being with him. She knew that the Kanata she was in love with would understand her. This person standing in her hall was not the Kanata she loved.

'Please leave…' she said in a broken voice.

She heard slight movement behind her but she daren't turn. Her emotions were battling inside of her and before she knew it she had shouted, 'are you going to leave or do you want me to kick you out? Get out of my life Saionji!'

She broke down crying. She could vaguely hear him opening the door. Then she heard him.

'I know my way out…' he muttered, 'for both this apartment and your life…'

With that he left with the door slamming hard against the threshold. Miyu broke down on the couch crying. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep but when she woke up the next morning she was in her bedroom, her face wet from the night's tears.

***p&p***

Miyu rubbed a tear which had escaped her eyes as she walked up her to her apartment. She looked at her watch. It was ten minutes to eight. She wondered whether all the others would have arrived already for the dinner they were to have together.

She stopped before the apartment door and taking a huge breath and wiped her face with her handkerchief. The memories of her past were still hurting her to no end. Sighing, she extended her hand and opened the door.

'Yes, Akira and I are getting married'.

Miyu's eyes widened. So did the brunet's as he saw the blonde enter the apartment. Their friends who were seated at the couch gasped.

'Kanata,' whispered Miyu under her breath as she saw the brunet turn his face away from hers.

There was an awkward silence.

'Congratulations!' cried Santa suddenly and hugged Kanata.

'Yeah…' said the other three awkwardly and got to their feet to thug the brunet as well whilst the blonde was rooted to her spot, as though lightning had struck her head.

'_Yes, Akira and I are getting married'_

**End Chapter I**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope it was a good start… Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Summary: **They were the most compatible couple. But a small problem and the two were separated. Just when you think things can't get any worse it does… and it looks like the two can never be together…

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **This is a five-chapter long story so please don't worry. I'll surely finish this one. Hope you like it…

Kanata Saionji, the Vice-President to Tokyo Robotics Co., looked out of the window and saw the clouds peacefully floating way away from the plane. He sighed as he thought back to what all happened to his life in a span of two years. He realized that his life was a wreck the very moment he broke up with the love of his life. He had never been so alone in his life.

He rummaged in the inner pockets of his coat and brought out a velvet ring-box. He opened it and there glimmered a beautiful diamond ring. A closer look and you would be able to see two birds intertwined and the point where they combine bore the beautifully shinning diamond.

He could still remember the day he had bought the ring. It was supposed to have reached the ring finger of a very beautiful and very warm blonde who went by the name of Miyu Kouzuki; But not any more…

**Chapter 2**

'I'll take it,' said Kanata to the shop keeper. He knew that it was the one the moment his auburn eyes saw them in the showcase.

'That would be fifty thousand yen…' said the shop keeper, taking the ring out from its place and placing it neatly in a black-velvet ring-box. He looked at Kanata and asked, 'would that be check or cash…?'

'Card,' was Kanata's curt reply.

'Yes sir,' said the shop keeper and within minutes, Kanata stepped out of the "Imperial Jewelers", with a fifty-thousand-yen worth diamond ring in his pockets. He looked at his watch.

It was ten minutes to five. He still had more than an hour to get ready and stop at the Victorian Restaurant where he was going to have dinner with Miyu and propose to her at the end. He took a deep breath and got into his Black Porsche.

**7.10pm, Victorian Restaurant.**

'Would you like to order, sir?' asked the waiter for the third time in the past ten minutes since he had taken his seat at the reserved seat.

Kanata loosened the tie to his shirt and glancing at his watch said slightly annoyed, 'my date hasn't arrived yet… could you please come back later…?'

'No problem, sir…' said the waiter and left with a bow.

Kanata's feet started to tap impatiently with every passing minute. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time when it flashed half past seven. He couldn't actually believe that Miyu was this late. And today was supposed to be special.

He sighed and was just thinking about leaving when she arrived, breathing heavily. Her long blonde hair waved around as she breathed in and out long and hard. She was sweating a little and her hand had reached to her forehead.

'I'm so sorry Kanata…' were her first words as she took her seat opposite the brunet.

He couldn't help but frown at her tardiness. He saw that she had started to get nervous the very moment he glared daggers at her.

'I said I'm sorry… I was caught up with a work I had to finish… I was just...' she looked at her watch and gasped, '…half an hour late…?'

'Bulls eye,' said Kanata through clenched teeth.

'Kanata, I'm _so_ sorry…' she said, pleading. He tried hard not to look at those emerald eyes of hers for it could soothe him down and that's not he wanted right now. He wanted to be angry at her… for he decided not to give her the ring seeing as her lateness made him take it as a bad omen.

Trying very hard to control himself, he raised his hand and called out lightly, 'waiter… we are ready to order…'

'Kanata…' she groaned.

'What would you like to order?' the waiter came with a smile.

Kanata's stomach gave an involuntary and inaudible growl and all he wanted now was to have his dinner but before he even opened his mouth to order, Miyu interrupted.

'Could you please come back a little later?' she asked the waiter with a smile.

And the waiter left with a bow. Kanata glared at her even more for now his hunger had increased to a greater range.

'Kanata, look here…' she muttered but Kanata had eyes only for the breadsticks on the table. He remembered thinking about placing the ring among one of those breadsticks, but had ruled out that idea being it s clichéd.

'Kanata…' she commanded and before he knew it, he was looking at her, obeying her command. He knew that he was weak whenever she gets strong.

'Look, honey…' she said, 'I'm really sorry…'

'Forget it…' he said, 'it's not like you've never missed a date is it…?'

'Then why are you so angry about this one…?' she asked gently.

'Shall we order?' he asked, 'I'm starving…'

'At least smile would you…?' she asked crossly, 'I hate it to see you so cross…'

Kanata closed his eyes and thought. Well, obviously he is not going to ask her tonight. He then decided that he should ask her in a grander place and make sure she makes it there. After much thought, he opened his eyes and putting on a small smile said, 'I can't do more than this… my heart is ready to forgive you but not my stomach…'

Miyu giggled lightly and said smiling, 'Could you inform your stomach that I would never keep it waiting any more…?'

'Yeah… sure…' he said smirking and asked, 'then, when are you going to tell the same thing to me…?'

She smiled and said, 'well… we'll see to it later… shall we order now?'

'Fine…' he said and called up the waiter again.

***p&p***

Kanata sighed as the night was still vivid in his mind and so was the one following three days from it. The day that they broke up was a major event in their entire friends circle as it had affected everybody.

He could still remember her every words. He could still remember breaking the glass of water on the table when some guy picked up her phone and informed his that she was going out for dinner with him. He had made such an embarrassment over himself in such an imperial hotel.

He looked at his hand. The scars from that night were no longer visible but he could still remember in vividly as though it had happened only yesterday. He had tried many times to push it to the back of his head but it had haunted him all through the years.

No wonder he never gave any other girl a chance for he knew that he still loved her. But he couldn't admit that to her for she chose her career over him, and he never wanted to be second to anything.

Now, he was not the second choice. He knew he wasn't. But it still hurt him because what he was about to do was going to hurt more that one person; and that one person was not Miyu and he knew it. He knew who he was going to hurt.

***p&p***

He entered Miyu and Nanami's apartment. It was unusually dark. It had been a bad day. He had reserved exclusively for a few hours in that imperial restaurant but Miyu never made it. It looks like she was going to have dinner with someone else.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down gingerly, thinking how bad his life was. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and closed his eyes tight shut for he knew he could never give it to her any more.

He put it back inside his pocket and pushed both his hands into his brunet locks, trying to soothe his head down for it was boiling with obvious fury.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and without turning he could make out who it was. For he knew her. No, he **thought** he knew her. But not any more…

'Kanata…?' he heard her gasp.

He didn't move. He was afraid he was going to burst. He wished that she would leave, at the least to her room and leave him alone for a while. He was trying to hold back his anger but with her right there, he was afraid he would ruin their relationship beyond repair.

'Kanata… I'm so sorry' she apologized and he closed his eyes tight but her voice still echoed.

Within seconds, she was before him.

'I… Kanata, there was a situation and I couldn't make it… my article… it…' she stopped and Kanata was sure that she was crying by the way her voice broker. His anger multiplied manifold but he was trying very hard to pull it down.

He couldn't do it so he got to his feet and walked away from the sofa.

'Kanata… please…' she sobbed, 'my article was lost… I had to write it again… please understand, Kanata…'

'What do you mean _understand_?' asked Kanata, anger alarms ringing inside his head and before he knew it he retorted, '_I've_ been doing that for the past few months…'

'Kanata…' she gasped at his sudden outburst.

He couldn't control back his emotions. He slammed his fist at the nearby wall and his felt the searing pain rush to his head from the injury back at the hotel with the glass.

'Kanata…' she said again, taking a cautious step towards the brunet, 'there was an accident and my article completely disappeared…'

Kanata finally lost it.

'Oh… an accident…?' he asked mockingly, his anger rushing to his face.

'Yeah… a virus… it…' she fidgeted.

'Ok…' he said in a hushed whisper, looking away; and then asked suddenly, as a thought passed him, 'so when did this accident actually take place?'

'Um…' Miyu looked up at him and then thought back. Then, she said in a low voice, 'I think around seven thirty…'

'Oh…' he said, his eyes flaring up, 'so what's the time now?'

Miyu shook a little out of fear as she had never seen Kanata this angry before, 'ten…ten thirty…'

'Three hours!' he shouted, 'three hours Miyu!!! It's been three hours!'

'Kanata…' she squeaked.

'You had half-an-hour before the date,' he said, getting closer and his eyes sharpening in rage as his anger finally broke out of its boundaries, 'if you had called and told me then, I'd have understood… But now… but now, Miyu I **don't **understand!'

'Kanata, I was tensed… I…' she started.

'Yes… tensed… then, how would I be if I didn't receive any messages from you after three hours of waiting and nearly fourteen calls?!?!?' he asked.

'Kanata I'm sorry…' she cried, tears streaming down her cheek.

'What do you actually take me for…?' he asked furiously and turned away from her in anger.

'Kanata… I have missed other dates with you…' she reasoned, 'why are you making such a big deal out for this one…?'

He couldn't believe what she was saying. A Big deal…? Yes, asking her to marry him was not a big deal to her. If that's the case…

***p&p***

Kanata gave the cab the address of Nanami's apartment. The past still had not left him. He was returning to it… he was returning to it to inform it about his present… and future…

The sky started to turn an inky black as it was nearing eight. He had told his friends that he had something important to tell them but not what it was. He had also asked them to wait for him at Nanami's place and hoped that Miyu wouldn't be there for he would not be able to take it.

As he saw the other vehicles rush past, his eyes felt a little dazed and he was tired to death. What was worse was that he would be leaving that very night back to America for the preparations. He sighed as he thought about it.

***p&p***

'Yeah… why…?' he asked suddenly in mock-curiosity, his temper rising, 'why would I have to make it a big deal…? After all, you have missed quite a lot of dates with me…'

'Kanata… I didn't…' started Miyu but Kanata was not ready to hear any of her explanation. He had had enough with the waiting… with the pain…

'Yeah… After all, Miyu… you care more about your work than anyone else, don't you?' he asked.

'Kanata… Stop it…' she said, and Kanata could sense that she was hurt but his heart was idle for it was already broken just like that glass of water at the restaurant.

'When I have to miss out meetings just so that I could be with you, you find it more important to write a stupid article for a silly newspaper which I'm dead sure that none reads!' he declared. But it came out more forcefully than he intended but it didn't matter for his anger was taking control of his brain.

'Shut up!' said Miyu in a low voice.

Kanata remained silent. He didn't know what to say for his anger hadn't soothed down yet.

'I've been trying very hard just so that I could reach you and this is what you make of me?' she asked in a shrill voice.

Kanata just raised his eyebrows. The anger had not faded from his eyes.

'Reach me…?' he asked incredulously, 'where do you think you are right **now**?'

'How do you think I feel every time you take me to a restaurant for a dinner I could never afford with my income?' she asked, as though not having heard his response.

'What…?' asked Kanata. He had no idea what she was talking about.

'All I wanted was to be at least a little closer to your status…' she said, angrily, her eyes teary.

Kanata looked at her furiously for he never expected something like that out of her and asked, 'is that all that's important to you…? And you planned to accomplish getting closer to my status by bringing _me_ down…?'

'What are you saying Kanata?'

'Well… let's see…' he said in mock-thoughtfulness, 'you stood me up… for not one but three whole hours in a first-class restaurant that cost a fortune to reserve for…'

'Kanata…' she said forcefully but he wasn't listening.

'All I tried to do was to be with you but it looks like something is stopping you from being with me…' he acknowledged.

'Kanata…'

'Fine Miyu…' he said finally, 'take it easier from now on…'

'What…?'

Kanata turned towards the door. He stood still and muttered, 'cause you can never reach me anymore… be it in status or for real…'

Kanata had no idea where the words were flowing from but before he knew it, he was speaking from his head, from his anger and not from his heart which was yearning for some security, some love from the very woman he so desires right now.

'I don't care anymore…' he said, 'I was in love with a Miyu who loved me, not her job… that Miyu seems not to be here anymore… for you think only about yourself…'

'How could you say that?' he heard her gasp.

'It's all about you!' he said grimly, 'then, you enjoy it with yourself… I don't think it can work out between us anymore Miyu…'

Kanata was shocked at his own words. He never meant that. He turned to apologize at that very moment, his heart back to normal at the way he had spoken to her, but the very moment he turned, she turned to show her back at him.

Then suddenly, she said, 'that was what I was thinking…'

There was silence. Kanata couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sensed it was almost his fault too that they were in this position. He opened his mouth to apologize when she spoke again and what he heard did not make him feel any better.

'Please leave…' she said in a broken voice.

Kanata's heart almost skipped a beat. He had never in his entire life with Miyu had he heard her voice so hurt and broken. He knew he had overreacted but fear of rejection had driven him crazy. He took a step forward when she suddenly shouted.

'Are you going to leave or do you want me to kick you out? Get out of my life Saionji!'

She broke down crying.

It was like dropping down an endless pit for Kanata. What he said next was not out of anger or fear. It was out of love. She wished for something from him and he's going to let her have it. He decided to leave… forever…

'I know my way out…' he muttered, his heart crashing to pieces, 'for both this apartment and your life…'

With that, he left the apartment. He closed the door with a snap. He took a step and stopped his back leaning against the wall. He slowly slithered down and came to a sitting position on the floor.

He closed his eyes tightly and opening them looked at nothing in particular. Then, he hit the back of his head on the wall as a tear slowly found its way down his cheek.

'Idiot,' he muttered under his breath.

***p&p***

As he stood there, right outside the same apartment, staring at the same spot where nearly two years ago he had shed his first tears as an adult, Kanata had a sudden urge to jump down a building.

He gave his head a slight shake and taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long for the door was opened momentarily by a smart looking blond in his mid-twenties.

'Hey Kanata!' cried the blond, 'glad you came back safe!'

Kanata gave him a weak smile and said, 'I'm glad to be back…'

'Hey Kanata!' called two girls from the couch in the Hall.

'Hey Aya… Nanami…' said Kanata as he made his way into the apartment gingerly.

'Santa, he arrived already!' cried Nozomu and out came Santa from the bathroom in a hurry.

'Kanata!' he exclaimed with a wide grin and came rushing forward, 'man… I'm so happy!'

Kanata gave him a small smile.

'So, you really are going to make up with Miyu aren't you?' asked Santa.

Kanata frowned. Where did they get that idea…?

'Huh?'

'Well of course…' said Santa as he sat down between the two girls on the couch, 'I thought Akira would have changed your mind into making up with Miyu…'

'Guys…' said Kanata awkwardly, 'I have something to tell you all…'

'What is it?' asked Aya curiously.

'Erm…' he started, 'well…'

He got to the middle of the hall while all the other four sat down at the couch. He took a deep breath and said, 'Well… Akira and I… well we are getting married…'

There was silence as the four friends looked at the brunet with emptiness evident in each of their faces.

'Guys…?' called Kanata, 'are you still with me…?'

Nozomu was the first to snap out of it.

'What do you mean…?' he asked, confusedly, 'what about Miyu…?'

'Yeah Kanata…' said Aya, 'you can't tell us that you actually **love** Akira…'

'Of course you can't!' exclaimed Nanami getting to her feet.

'I'm not going to,' said Kanata simply.

'Then why this…?' asked Aya.

'It's because…,' he turned away from his friends and finished, 'she wants it…'

Santa asked incredulously, 'who?'

'Akira,' replied Kanata turning to face them, 'her parents told me how devastated she was when I sent her mails on how I was in love with… with Miyu… back in high school…'

'What…?'

'She had apparently not eaten for days…' he continued, 'she never mentioned me any of this… she wanted me to be happy with her… but…'

'But you two broke up,' said Nozomu, 'so, she's happy again…?'

'So happy…' said Nanami glaring at him, 'that she asked you to marry her…?'

'No,' said Kanata solemnly.

'You must be kidding me…' said Aya at once.

'**You** asked _**her**_?' asked Santa incredulously.

'No,' replied Kanata shrugging his shoulders.

'What the hell is this guy talking about?' asked Nozomu, agitated, 'If he doesn't explain sooner, I'll kill him myself…'

'It's arranged,' said Kanata, 'her parents and my dad asked me...'

'What?'

'I didn't have a reason… so…'

'You accepted…' finished Aya for him.

He hung his head.

'But Kanata… you don't **love** her…' said Nanami.

'But Nanami… she's my friend… I want her to be happy,' reasoned Kanata.

'And by lying, you'd make her happy?' asked Nozomu.

'No… I'll learn to love her…' said Kanata off-handedly.

'That's not possible Kanata… you love Miyu and you know it…' said Aya.

'It could never work out with her and me… it's over guys…' said Kanata, 'please… don't make it even worse for me…'

'So… you're saying…' said Santa.

'Yes, Akira and I are getting married…' he said and then door to the apartment opened bringing in the only blonde who had ever made him go crazy—Miyu Kouzuki.

Kanata jerked his head a little away from seeing her.

There was an awkward silence. Since none had anything to say and nobody wanted the silence to linger any longer, Santa suddenly cried, 'Congratulations!' and hugged the poor brunet.

This was followed by all the others doing the same.

After nearly a whole five minutes, during which Miyu looked as though she was in a trance, Miyu walked up to Kanata and held out her hand.

Kanata looked at her curiously and guiltily.

She forced a teary smile and said, 'con-congratulations…'

Kanata took an inward breath and took her hand and said, 'thanks…'

The momentary contact was hell for the both of them. So, they withdrew almost at once. Miyu fidgeted lightly and moved away from him… well away, right to her room—not closing the door behind her.

There was more silence.

'So, when's the big day?' asked Santa, nudging Kanata at the ribs.

Kanata blinked and said, snapping back to reality, 'next week…'

'What?' gasped everybody.

'Yeah… it's kinda of a sudden arrangement…' he said, 'it's going to take place in Heiomachi… but I have to leave back to America now…'

'Why?' asked Nanami.

'Well… Akira is still there and she wanted to come back to Japan with me…' he said with a shrug.

'When are you leaving…?' asked Aya, tentatively.

Kanata looked at his watch and said, 'now… apparently…'

'Why so soon…? At least stay the night Kanata…' said Nanami.

'The wedding's next week… can't stay...' he said, 'we have all the preparations to take care of and all…'

'Oh…'

'Guys…' he said seriously grabbing hold of Nanami's and Aya's hand, 'you have to come there soon… ok…? I'll be back on Thursday… could you come back to Heiomachi before Saturday…?'

'Of course Kanata,' said Aya with a warm smile as both the girls gripped his hands warmly.

Kanata smiled at the girls and turning to the guys, he said, 'Santa you're the Best-man… and Nozomu, I want you to be the Ring-Bearer…'

'Of course…' said Nozomu smiling.

'Any time man…' said Santa.

'Okay…' he said and walked over to the door and added, 'I'd be leaving now… bye guys…'

'Bye…'

'See ya…'

There was a minute of miserable silence at the end of which a broken and depressed voice asked, 'he left…?'

All the four turned to see the beautiful emerald-eyes blonde standing at the threshold to her room, looking somber to the end.

'Yeah…' replied Nanami.

Miyu sniffed and then added with a smile, 'I'm going to bed now… good night guys…'

She closed her door behind her.

'I hate this,' acknowledged Santa.

'So do I,' added Aya.

Nozomu sighed and said, 'I'd better leave now… good night guys…'

'I should be leaving too…' said Aya, 'I have a deadline tomorrow…'

'I'm sleepy… I'm leaving too,' added Santa.

And they all trooped out the apartment.

**End chapter 2**

**A/N: **Any good? Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Summary: **They were the most compatible couple. But a small problem and the two were separated. Just when you think things can't get any worse it does… and it looks like the two can never be together…

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **This is a four-chapter long story so please don't worry. I'll surely finish this one. Hope you like it…

It was a bright Saturday morning and just a day to go for Kanata's wedding.

'Miyu, are you sure about this…?' asked Nanami for the umpteenth time to the blonde who stood at the threshold whilst the former was standing with her traveling cloak on and a few bags on the floor.

'I'm sure Nanami…' replied the blonde smiling but Nanami knew her more than to trust that smile of hers.

'I can stay back with you…' offered Nanami.

'No… you should go…' said Miyu, 'he really wanted you guys to come along…'

Nanami sighed and said finally, 'okay then…'

She hugged the blonde and withdrawing added, 'oh yeah… Aya asked me to tell you this...'

'What is it?' asked Miyu curiously.

'She said that Mikan would be dropping by tonight…' informed Nanami picking up her bags, 'she didn't want you to be alone… so she asked Mikan to come over… she might be staying here till we return'

'Tell her how grateful I am…' said Miyu, forcing another smile.

Nanami gave her a sad look and sighing left with a loud, 'take care of the house… and don't try to cook!'

Despite herself, Miyu let out a chuckle.

**Chapter 3**

'Good Morning! You have reached Tokyo Times! How can I help you?'

'Rei…?' Miyu called through the phone in the apartment, 'it's me, Miyu!'

'Ms. Kouzuki…?' came Rei's curious voice through the receiver, 'how come you aren't at work yet?'

'That's what I'm calling about,' said Miyu, 'I'm not feeling very well… I would probably not be coming for two to three days at the least…'

'Oh… are you feeling alright, Ms. Kouzuki?' asked Rei, concern evident in her voice, 'what is wrong?'

'Oh nothing…' said Miyu with an assuring voice, 'it's just… work pressure… got to my head…'

'Alright then…' said Rei in a warm voice, 'I'll take care of everything here… take care, Ms. Kouzuki…'

'Thanks Rei…' said Miyu and hung up.

She leaned her head back on the comfortable couch and closed her eyes. She sighed. Never, for nearly two whole years, did Miyu take a leave of absence from work. She had never been sick and even if she had been, she'd still go to work. But now…

Miyu turned on the TV and started switching from one channel to another. Nothing interested her. After surfing through all the channels thrice with nothing interesting to watch, Miyu got to her feet and opening the drawer at the TV stand, pulled out quite a lot of DVDs to watch. After much thought, she inserted the "The Holiday" into the player and while the movie started, she went to the kitchen and came back with a whole box of Strawberry Ice-cream.

She sat back down on the couch just in time to see Kate Winslet's introduction scene. She pulled both her legs onto the couch and started eating the ice-cream whilst watching the movie. The movie hadn't proceeded for two minutes, when she suddenly broke down crying. Tears streamed down her cheek and she had no idea how to control them.

After all her efforts, she still wasn't able to forget Kanata entirely. She could not get over him and she knew it… not now… not ever. She knew that any chance that she might have had with him will be non-existent in exactly thirty-one hours for the wedding was scheduled at five in the evening, tomorrow.

After much control and mutterings to herself, Miyu finally calmed down just in time to see Kate Winslet start crying. Apparently, something like the same thing had happened to Kate as well. But what was worse was the guy in the movie was not all that great but Kate still cried for him. Miyu knew that Kanata was. And so, thinking about it she started crying again. Kanata is the best she could ever imagine. If she imagined this awesome guy with great characters, Kanata would still be better.

'Why are you doing this to me…?' she cried, dropping the ice cream to the floor, wetting the carpet. She closed her eyes tight, tears still streaming down and a fifteen year old Kanata's voice echoed inside her head:

'_I think I'm in love with you, Miyu… No… I'm sure I am…'_

She opened her eyes and tears continued to stream down. She hugged herself tight but the tears wouldn't stop. They continued as though someone had just opened a faucet inside. She couldn't remember crying this hard since the break-up. She had of course cried a lot but not this much.

She closed her eyes again and there came his voice…

'_I love you and I always will…'_

'Please come back Kanata…' she cried as he remembered his promise on the night of their Senior Prom. Her eyes became a little heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep, her dreams filled with the memories with him.

'_I won't leave you till you say so, Miyu…'_

Miyu's eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock.

'Oh my!' she gasped.

It was already three in the afternoon. She had been sleeping for nearly five hours. She looked at the TV and it was casting a black screen. She got to her feet and her right foot came in contact with the ice-cream on the floor.

'Oh great…' she sighed.

She hopped on one leg to the bathroom and after a quick wash, came out to clean the carpet. Before that, she put on some songs to soothe her down.

***p&p***

It was nearly five in the afternoon when Miyu finally finished with cleaning the entire apartment. She thought that maybe cleaning might make her feel better but it apparently hasn't. She felt even miserable as she saw the clean apartment while she felt so dirty.

She decided to take a warm bath but she hadn't taken a step towards the bathroom when her stomach gave a growl. She ordered some pizza and went into the bathroom for the bath.

***p&p***

Miyu put the empty pizza box into the garbage can and just returned to the couch wondering what to do next when the apartment bell rang. She sighed and rubbing her face lightly, opened the door.

At the threshold stood her roommate for two days—Mikan Yamamura. She was a bright manga-artist in her late twenties. She had dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. She yawned as she entered the apartment.

'Have anything to eat Miyu?' she asked as she took a seat on the couch with a stretch.

'Mikan…' called Miyu lightly, 'how come you didn't go to his wedding…?'

Mikan looked at her curiously and then, switching on the TV said, 'there's nothing interesting, anyway… the usual… who needs that…?'

Miyu forced a small smile and turned to get Mikan something to eat when the latter asked, 'how come _you _aren't there?'

Miyu didn't know what to reply. The truth was obvious. That's the reason why none of her friends forced her into coming. She opened her mouth when Mikan spoke.

'I know… you obviously hate him, don't you…?'

'What?' gasped Miyu, incredulously, 'I don't…'

'You don't?' asked Mikan, curiously.

Miyu said at once, 'of course not!'

Mikan smirked and asked, 'quite the contrary, huh?'

Miyu didn't reply. Instead, she sat down beside Mikan. It was time for some counseling. She really needed some advice right now.

'Mikan…'

'Yeah…?'

'I want to get over him,' she said after a deep breath.

'Huh?'

'Yes Mikan,' said Miyu, looking at Mikan pleadingly, 'tomorrow by this time he would be someone else's husband… and it's horrible to be in love with a married man…'

'No…' said Mikan.

'Mikan… what do you mean…?'

'You aren't "over" him yet?' asked Mikan, excitedly.

'Mikan… it's over… I know… he knows…' said Miyu, shaking her head painfully.

'No… no… no…' said Mikan smiling, 'until "He" decides, it's still not yet over…'

'Mikan…'

'Look, Miyu… I know Kanata… you know him…' said Mikan, placing her hand on Miyu's warmly, 'you should by now know that he would fall truly for only one girl…'

'But he's getting married Mikan…' reasoned Miyu, tears streaming down.

'Not until tomorrow…' pointed out Mikan.

'Mikan… yes, I love him…' said Miyu tears flowing and her voice breaking, 'I love him to death… I can't think of any other man but him… but…'

'But what?' asked Mikan, agitated.

'But he decided to get married,' pointed out Miyu.

'So I take it nobody told you,' said Mikan.

'What?' asked Miyu, 'tell me what?'

'Tell you that this marriage was arranged,' said Mikan and as Miyu was about to retort added, 'and he only accepted cause he didn't have a reason not to…'

'See… he didn't have a reason…' said Miyu, miserably, 'if he still loved me he wouldn't…'

'He didn't have a reason cause he didn't know whether you still loved **him,'** said Mikan cutting through, 'it was both your faults… if either of you had owed up to your feelings nothing like this would've happened!'

'Mikan,' Miyu sighed, 'it's over… I don't want to thrash another girl's wedding… it wouldn't be fair…'

'What wouldn't be fair are you not going,' said Mikan, jumping to her feet, 'do you think it's fair to this Kijoyu girl if Kanata oaths to marry her when he still is in love with you…?'

'How can u be sure that he still…' protested Miyu.

'How…?' ridiculed Mikan, 'if he didn't, he wouldn't still be hanging on to that ring he bought for your engagement…'

Miyu opened her mouth to retort but suddenly stopped as the complete impact of the sentence hit her. She frowned and asked Mikan, 'what engagement?'

'You mean you didn't know…?' asked Mikan.

'Know what?' asked Miyu, getting to her feet too.

'That Kanata was planning to ask you to marry him on the night you two broke up,' explained Mikan.

'What!' exclaimed Miyu, 'and you knew?'

'Everybody knew!' said Mikan, 'the ring was amazing…'

'Oh my god,' gasped Miyu.

'You had no idea…?' asked Mikan, incredulously, 'after all those hints about something special and very important…?'

'I didn't think that he'd actually…' started Miyu but her voice died in mid-sentence.

There was silence. Miyu looked stunned. Mikan waved her hand violently before the emerald orbs but there was no reaction.

'No wonder he was so angry…' said Miyu and a tear rolled down her cheek, 'and I was more worried about my work… I'm such a horrible person…'

Mikan placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder and said with a smile, 'I bet he still is waiting for you…'

Miyu looked at her confused.

'He waited for you Miyu,' continued Mikan, 'he waited for you but you never came… I guess he is half-hoping that you'd still come and let him propose to you…'

'But… Mikan… it's over…' said Miyu, miserably.

'Not until the fat lady sings,' said Mikan, jokingly and added, 'now, do you love him or not?'

'Of course I love him,' said Miyu, her head bent.

'Then, even if he doesn't, I think you owe him this,' said Mikan, 'he deserves to be told… put down your pride and tell him how you feel… he really might not need it right now, I'm sure… but I'm more sure that you would regret not telling him this…'

'But Mikan…'

Mikan raised her eyebrows.

Miyu thought for a whole minute and asked, 'could you help me find my wallet?'

Mikan smirked.

***p&p***

'Oh man!' cursed Miyu as she forcefully hit the tire of her car with incredible power. She had been on her way to Heiomachi in her car after Mikan's advice when the car had given a sudden rumble and had stopped to a halt.

Miyu looked at her watch. It showed that it was nearing midnight. She looked about and held out her hand going, 'taxi…'

A cab stopped and she got on to it.

'The Train station,' she said to the driver and he started to move with a nod.

***p&p***

Miyu looked out the window of the train she was in. It was moving steadily towards her destination—Heiomachi. She sighed as she thought about what she was going to do. She sincerely wondered whether Kanata would really take her back and leave Akira at the altar. She knew that it would be selfish on her part to actually want Kanata to come back to her. She looked at her watch. It showed that it was already two in the morning.

She changed her mind.

Kanata should definitely take her back. After all, she had waited for nearly one and a half hours for the train and she have to stay in that seat for the next six hours seeing as she took the one which would be stopping at every stinking station on its way.

She sighed as she leaned her head on the chair.

'Kanata, please don't go away…' she muttered under her breath.

***p&p***

'I can't believe this,' muttered Miyu as she got off the train. It was nearly nine and the Sunday Sun shone brightly. The birds chirped away and the kids were playing at the park but our lady blonde was not at all happy. Why, you ask?

'I can't believe I didn't ask what chapel they are getting married in,' Miyu sighed as she walked miserably outside the station, 'and I still have just eight hours to stop the wedding…'

She stopped in her tracks. She looked around and the surroundings were so familiar to her. It had been ages since she last came to Heiomachi. But nothing had changed in that little town. She walked about aimlessly thinking what she was going to do now.

After minutes of walking, she stopped at an enormous gate. She looked at the building behind and the gate and a smile found its way onto her lips. She remembered this place. It was her middle school-cum-high school. She remembered how she and the gang used to walk out the gates together laughing their heads out over some thing or the other.

Now thinking about it made her feel as though it all happened to some other person. It was as though she was in a dream, coming back to the place of her childhood—of her old life.

She walked away from the school and on her way, her stomach gave an involuntary grumble and she decided not to stop a wedding on an empty stomach.

In a few minutes, she got into a hotel and sitting down ordered some breakfast.

After wolfing down some breakfast, Miyu decided to call her friends and tell them that she was here. She stopped at the park and sitting on the swing, took out her phone. She called Nanami.

Miyu tapped her feet as Nanami didn't pick up the phone. Miyu tried all her friends' but unfortunately none picked up their phones. She sighed.

'What the hell am I going to do…?' she muttered, her head drooping.

Then, her phone rang.

She picked it up and saw that it was Nanami.

'Nanami?' she asked, cheerfully.

'Miyu…?' called Nanami, curiously, 'are you okay…?'

'Of course…' said Miyu excitedly, 'I just called to tell you that I'm in Heiomachi…'

'WHAT!' cried Nanami, 'you're here?'

'Yeah…' said Miyu, 'I…'

'Oh Miyu,' said Nanami, 'what are you doing? Why aren't you here at the chapel already, yet?'

'Cause I don't know which one it is,' said Miyu.

'Right… I totally forgot about that!' said Nanami, 'it's the Heiomachi Bridal Cathedral…'

'Gotcha…' said Miyu, 'I'll be there…'

And she hung up. She knew that Nanami would be wanting to know what she was doing here but she's tell them all after she tells Kanata first. She got to her feet and taking a deep breath, ran to the sidewalk and called a cab.

***p&p***

Within fifteen minutes, Miyu was standing outside the "Heiomachi Bridal Cathedral". It was an amazingly humungous white building. She entered it and saw that quite a lot of marriages were taking place all around the place. There were several halls and she wondered which one Kanata was in.

The marriage wasn't in another seven hours but they should be here for the preparations. She roamed about and finally giving up chances of finding them herself, she asked the receptionist for information.

'Excuse me,' she asked, 'where is... um… Kanata Saionji and Akira Kijoyu's wedding taking place?'

'One minute please,' said the red-headed receptionist warmly and after consulting her computer replied, 'it's an open wedding… its taking place at the backyard of the left wing…'

'And that would be…?' asked Miyu.

'Go straight this way,' she showed a door straight up ahead, 'take a left and you'll get to the open chapel…'

'Thanks a lot,' said Miyu smiling and left in a sprint.

Miyu's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the wedding decorations. It was absolutely amazing. She looked about. There were a lot of people present but only a few she recognized. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. She walked around and then as she turned a corner, she saw Kanata and Akira, still in their casuals, standing at an isolated spot separated from the rest of the crowd, near a cherry blossom tree.

She walked a little gingerly and hid behind a bush so that she wouldn't be found.

'Am I trying to eavesdrop?' she thought to herself but another sentence popped into her mind, "All's fair in Love and War". Since it was both for her, she knew better than to turn around and run.

'Akira, you know that the bride and groom should not see each other before the wedding,' Kanata was saying, 'its bad luck'.

'It doesn't matter,' said Akira and put her arms around his shoulder, 'nothing's going to go wrong…'

Miyu felt a little uncomfortable but was happy to see the same look cross Kanata's face.

'You know Kanata…' Akira said, placing her head gently on Kanata's chest, 'I never thought this day would come you know…'

Kanata didn't respond. Miyu had a sudden urge to kill someone.

'I always thought that you were in love with Miyu,' she continued.

Kanata still didn't respond. He looked as though he was biting back words.

Akira's expression changed, 'I've been in love with you all my life… it's like a dream to be in your arms… and getting you to be mine forever…'

Miyu's heart tightened.

Akira withdrew her head from Kanata's chest and looking at him directly in the eyes said, 'I wanted you to be happy… but instead, here you are trying to make me happy…'

Kanata smiled weakly and said, 'I always have wanted you to be happy Akira…'

'I know…' she said and hugged him again and Miyu saw a tiny tear run down Akira's cheek, 'I am happy… really happy…'

Kanata extended his arms and putting them around Akira, hugged her back.

After a few minutes, the two withdrew and Akira said something about having to get ready for the wedding. Before leaving she gave Kanata a small peck on his right cheek.

Kanata stood at the tree for a whole minute and Miyu, got to her feet. Since he had his back to her, he didn't know that she was standing behind him till she called out to him.

'Kanata…?'

Kanata turned slowly and Miyu saw how wide his auburn orbs were at the sight of her.

'Miyu… what… wha—what are you…' he stuttered, unable to find words.

'Kanata…' she said, 'I… Kanata I came here to tell you…'

'Yeah…?' he asked.

She smiled and said, 'I came here to tell you "all the best"…'

Kanata looked a little confused.

'Congratulations… and all the best on your wedding with Akira… you two deserve each other…' she said smiling.

'Thanks…' said Kanata, frowning while looking at the ground.

Miyu smiled and hugged the brunet.

'I'm going to miss you, Kanata…' she whispered in his ear.

He didn't respond. Miyu withdrew and smiling said, 'I have to go back home now… so… congratulations again…'

Kanata still looked a little surprised.

'Bye Kanata…' she said and kissed him on his left cheek and left him.

As she walked firmly the same way she came in, Miyu felt tears rush out again. She rubbed them away but they wouldn't stop. But she knew that even though she wasn't happy, she knew that someone else is and will be.

It was nearly twelve when she finally boarded the train that would take her back home. She decided to leave everything here in Heiomachi—her Past, her Love and her Happiness. She couldn't move on but that doesn't mean she never will.

The train started and she leaned her head on the glass of the window. A tear trickled down and she knew she was leaving more than her life's worth in this little town. She made a not never to come back.

***p&p***

Miyu got out of bed with a heavy head. She got up to her feet and rubbed her head. She remembered thrashing into the apartment, making Mikan jump and cried onto her lap all night. But she couldn't remember when she dropped off to sleep or when she came into her room.

She came out of her room and saw that the hall was empty of any life form. She opened Nanami's room and there slept the twenty eight year old Manga-artist. Miyu slowly closed the door and walked to the couch.

She looked at calendar. It was Monday. Kanata would already be married—obviously on a honeymoon with Mrs. Akira Saionji.

She switched on the TV miserably and she had just changed to a few channels when the phone rang. She looked at the clock. It was just seven in the morning. Who would be calling this early?

She picked it up and Nanami's shriek almost deafened her.

'MIYU YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!'

'Nanami?' asked Miyu, keeping the phone at a foot length from her ear.

She got it back to her ear and asked, 'what…? Why are you shouting…? What happened?'

'Nothing happened!' exclaimed Nanami, 'I tried calling your mobile but it was switched off… I was not sure whether you'd be home…'

'What are you saying?' asked Miyu, incredulously. She was already in a depressed state. She didn't need any of this.

'I'm saying that the marriage was cancelled!'

'What…? How…? Why…? When….?'

'Stop asking too many questions!' exclaimed Nanami.

'Tell me what happened!' exclaimed Miyu getting to her feet.

'I tell you, you wouldn't believe what he did!'

'What…?'

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Well, you have to wait till the next chapter to find what Kanata did**…:-P** Please Review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Summary: **They were the most compatible couple. But a small problem and the two were separated. Just when you think things can't get any worse it does… and it looks like the two can never be together…

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong solely to whosoever created them.

**Author's Note: **The last chapter is here! Amazingly, I have finished another story…

Miyu looked at calendar. It was Monday. Kanata would already be married—obviously on a honeymoon with Mrs. Akira Saionji.

Miyu switched on the TV miserably and she had just changed to a few channels when the phone rang. She looked at the clock. It was just seven in the morning. Who would be calling this early?

She picked it up and Nanami's shriek almost deafened her.

'MIYU YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!'

'Nanami?' asked Miyu, keeping the phone at a foot length from her ear.

She got it back to her ear and asked, 'what…? Why are you shouting…? What happened?'

'Nothing happened!' exclaimed Nanami, 'I tried calling your mobile but it was switched off… I was not sure whether you'd be home…'

'What are you saying?' asked Miyu, incredulously. She was already in a depressed state. She didn't need any of this.

'I'm saying that the marriage was cancelled!'

'What…? How…? Why…? When….?'

'Stop asking too many questions!' exclaimed Nanami.

'Tell me what happened!' exclaimed Miyu getting to her feet.

'I tell you, you wouldn't believe what he did!'

'What…?'

**Chapter 4**

'Kanata…?'

Kanata turned slowly wide went his auburn orbs at the sight of her.

'Miyu… what… wha—what are you…' he stuttered, unable to find words.

'Kanata…' she said, 'I… Kanata I came here to tell you…'

'Yeah…?' he asked.

She smiled and said, 'I came here to tell you "all the best"…'

Kanata looked a little confused.

'Congratulations… and all the best on your wedding with Akira… you two deserve each other…' she said smiling.

'Thanks…' said Kanata, frowning while looking at the ground.

Miyu smiled and hugged the brunet.

'I'm going to miss you, Kanata…' she whispered in his ear.

He didn't respond. Miyu withdrew and smiling said, 'I have to go back home now… so… congratulations again…'

Kanata still looked a little surprised.

'Bye Kanata…' she said and kissed him on his left cheek and left him.

***p&p***

Kanata was seated before the mirror in his dressing room, millions of thoughts rushing inside his head, unable to find words and unable to define how he was feeling right now. Until moments ago, he had been sure what he was going to do but now… seeing her again, he didn't know any more… wasn't sure anymore… wasn't sure about anything…

He looked at his reflection and saw how pale the brunet in the mirror stared back at him. He knew this was going to be difficult but after seeing Miyu again, he knew for sure this was impossible. How could he actually take another woman with her still inside his heart?

He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly wishing for time to turn around back to the Victorian Restaurant and asked Miyu to marry him on the first go. But now, he knew it was impossible. He had no idea what he was going to do. Either way, he was in deep trouble.

Just then, the door to his room opened and Nozomu entered with a curious look on his face. Kanata got to his feet and thought about asking him for help when the former said to him, 'Kanata… Miyu is coming…'

Kanata was about to open his mouth to say that she already arrived and made his life a living nightmare when the blond continued going, 'Mikan just called me… apparently she had told Miyu about your unsaid proposal…'

Kanata's heart almost stopped. She knew… she knew yet she chose to wish him luck on his marriage with another woman…? Did she hate him that much…?

'_I'm going to miss you, Kanata…'_

Nozomu placed a hand on Kanata's shoulder and said, 'if what Mikan says is true, Miyu had started last night from Tokyo to come here to tell her how she feels…'

'_Congratulations… and all the best on your wedding with Akira… you two deserve each other…'_

Kanata did not respond. But his head was streaming with thoughts, _'Is that how she feels… she wants me to be with Akira…?'_

'Please Kanata,' continued Nozomu, snapping Kanata from his thoughts, 'I'm sure Akira would understand if we all explain to her… take her back… she suffered enough man…'

Kanata frowned and finally parted his lips and out came, 'What…?'

'What do you mean what…?' asked Nozomu, frowning.

'You…' said Kanata, coming forward a questioning, almost comical look on his face, 'she's coming here to tell me what…?'

'Man, you are so dense…' said Nozomu, his eyes narrow and his teeth clenched, 'If I didn't like Miyu, I'd kill you right now…'

'Nozomu… I still am going nowhere with this…' said Kanata, grabbing Nozomu's arms.

Nozomu sighed and said, 'if you are going to act this shallow, then here… let me spell it out for you… Miyu is coming to tell you that she still loves you…'

Kanata froze.

'_I came here to tell you "all the best"…'_

But that's not what she said, thought Kanata.

'Now, if she does come, please take her back… if you don't then, write your will…' said Nozomu.

'I don't think she is going to come,' said Kanata, his eyes faraway.

'What…?'

'She already came and told me…' continued Kanata, now looking into Nozomu's azure blue eyes.

'What did she tell you…?'

'She wished me luck for the wedding…' finished Kanata his eyes now totally expressionless.

'What the—?' exclaimed Nozomu and then after a minute muttered, 'I have to talk to the others about this…'

With that he left a very confused and totally petrified Kanata alone in the room.

'_Miyu is coming to tell you that she still loves you…'_

'Stop doing this to me Miyu…' he muttered under his breath and dropped on his seat, unable to come to conclusion about his own feelings.

Then, the door opened again and one of Akira's friends' poked his head inside the room and said with a smirk, 'get into your tux Mr. Groom… the ceremony is about to begin…'

With that he left, closing the door with a snap. Kanata looked at his reflection again and then at the tux placed neatly for him on a chair. He got to his feet and decided to go ahead with the present.

He thought there was no use trying to get back to his Past. She came, but she decided not to tell him. He didn't want to pursue something that she doesn't want to do. He didn't know what to do make her happy or himself happy. But since he knew what would make someone else he cared for happy, he picked up the tux.

***p&p***

Kanata stood at the altar waiting for his bride. His auburn eyes were a little soggy and took breath and breath to make sure he was still living to go through the wedding. He glanced sideways and saw Santa and Nozomu standing together with the girls, looking somber.

Kanata smiled weakly. It was as though they were at a funeral. Well, technically it was. It was the funeral of his lost love—the love that died. The love which blossomed here, in this very town, will have to be buried deep inside its crust to be forgotten forever.

Kanata closed his eyes lightly. She appeared inside his head at once. She was smiling at him and he felt himself welling up. He opened his eyes to the sound of the Wedding March. He guessed that Akira must be walking towards him right now.

He took a deep breath as Akira stopped at the altar beside him. He glanced sideways and there stood Akira—magnificent to the very core. She looked gorgeous in that wedding dress and her red cheeks didn't need any further makeup to add to its beauty.

She looked at him and smiled.

It was nothing like Miyu's smile, thought Kanata, because even though Akira's smile was filled with the same kind of love and affection towards him, Miyu's smile would bring a genuine smile on his face as well. But Akira's smile never did that to him.

The minister cleared his throat and looked at the couple. Kanata and Akira fixed their eyes on him. They had rehearsed the wedding the day before and he knew what was coming next.

'We are gathered here on this fine day to celebrate the union of two beautiful souls,' recited the pastor and he went about his usual lines until came the time for the oath.

Akira, as rehearsed before, took the first oath.

'I, Akira Kijoyu, vow to take thy, Kanata Saionji, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through happiness and sorrow, to support each other and to love each other till death'.

Everybody's eyes now fell on Kanata for his pledge. The marriage was half over.

Kanata cleared his throat and taking a deep breath started, 'I, Kanata Saionji, vow to take thy, Miyu Kou—I mean… I…'

The entire crowd gasped. Everybody's eyes widened in shock; so did Kanata's. Akira's face held a combination on many emotions—anger, fury, dismay and above all surprise.

***p&p***

'Oh…' muttered Miyu in the phone, 'my…,' another pause, 'god…!'

'He actually said your name!' shrieked Nanami in the other end of the phone, 'could you actually believe that…? And not even intentionally… I bet his conscience took control…'

Miyu was speechless. She didn't know how to react to the situation. She didn't know whether she was happy or wanted to break out laughing or feel sorry for Akira… or maybe Kanata.

'What happened then…?' asked Miyu, 'how did Akira react…?'

'Ah…' came Nanami's voice and Miyu could almost taste Nanami's excitement, 'let's just say that Kanata would spend a whole lot of money on an ENT doctor…'

***p&p***

'I… I mean… Akira… I vow to take Akira…' stuttered Kanata, losing his stand entirely.

'Oh my god… he just said Miyu's name…' gasped Santa.

'That can't be good,' muttered Aya.

'Well… let's see what Akira has to say about it,' muttered Nozomu with a smirk.

'I don't think there would be any _saying_,' said Nanami, gulping.

They all turned to look at the couple at the altar.

The pastor, looking a little confused, cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, 'shall we continue or…'

Kanata looked a little clueless but before he could even move a muscle, Akira spoke.

'I want to have a word with Kanata,' said Akira, clearly, 'in private…'

Kanata jerked his head away from Akira's eyes but there was no need, as the latter was not giving him even a glance. Akira walked from the altar and started walking towards the green room of the bride. Kanata looked at her half-heartedly and after a deep breath followed her.

The friends sneaked behind the two. As Akira entered the room and Kanata followed the four friends stopped outside the half-open door to hear—in simple words, to eavesdrop.

'Akira… I…' started Kanata but Akira cut-in.

'Save your breath SAIONJI!' she cried turning to face him, her face red with fury. She dropped her head dress to the floor with such force that Kanata winced.

'WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?' she shouted, making even the four outside the door to dig their fingers into their ears to stop their eardrums from bursting.

'Akira…'

'SAVE IT!' she snarled.

She paced around the room, her fury almost emitting a visible wave around her. Kanata, on the other hand looked guilty and sad and maybe even a little scared.

'I thought you two broke up,' she started, her teeth clenched and her eyes a little teary.

'Akira… I tried to forget her…'

'You TRIED but you didn't SUCCEED, did you Saionji?' she snapped.

Kanata hung his head.

'You still love her, don't you?' she asked accusingly, anger still evident in her voice.

Kanata looked at her and then slowly nodded his head.

***p&p***

'And the yelling continued for another whole hour,' said Nanami, 'you should have seen Kanata's face… he looked as though he could die…'

Miyu couldn't reply. She knew Akira would've been devastated. Obviously any girl would if you say someone else's name at the altar. Kanata deserved every scolding he received.

'And if that wasn't bad enough,' continued Nanami, 'he received a two hour telling off from Akira's parents… he couldn't reply one single word to their scolding…'

'Nanami…' started Miyu but Nanami wasn't finished yet.

'And another hour long from his father and almost from every one present at the wedding…' said Nanami.

'Nanami…' Miyu started again but at that moment the doorbell to the apartment rang.

'Oh yea… what is it?' said Nanami suddenly while Miyu walked up to the door.

'Where is Kanata now?' asked Miyu absentmindedly opening the door.

'Right here,' a voice came from the open door.

Miyu looked at the visitor and she dropped the phone to the floor.

'Kanata,' she gasped as she stared at the brunet haired who looked as though she just returned from a fight. His hair was a little messed up, he was still wearing his wedding tux but the tie was draw down, the coat and the cuffs unbuttoned and his hands in his pocket.

He smiled.

Before she even had a chance to speak, he started.

'I'm guessing you heard what happened at the wedding…' he started.

She smiled and said, 'you are such an idiot…'

He shrugged his shoulders.

'I know that you asked me to get out of your life,' he started and before Miyu could respond and say that she didn't mean it he continued, 'I'm sorry… I can't do that…'

'Huh?'

'I have no life without you in it Miyu…' he said smiling.

'Kanata… I…'

'I couldn't tell you this for the past two years, cause of the fact that you almost kicked me out of this apartment,' he continued with a shrug, 'I was a little angry…'

She smiled.

'But now, getting advice from a kid on how to get married,' he said his lips pursed, 'I don't have any pride… not any more…'

She giggled.

Kanata dropped to the floor on his knee and pulling out the two years' old diamond ring out of his coat inner pocket, asked her, 'will you marry me Miyu…?'

She smirked and asked, 'will you promise me that you won't say another girl's name at the altar?'

'Is that a yes?' asked Kanata hopefully.

'Of course Idiot…' she said and dropped to her knees as well.

She extended her hand and Kanata slipped the ring on her ring finger. The ring finally reached its destination. Miyu smiled at him and hugged him going, 'I never thought that I could hug you like this any more…'

Kanata sighed and said, 'well… me neither… you know, I bet I would be single all my life if you hadn't accepted…'

'Is it because you love me…?' asked Miyu playfully, facing him, their noses touching.

'Maybe… but more because no other girl would marry me if she knew what happened last night…' he said smirking.

'Idiot,' she said pouting and hit him on the head.

Kanata leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

After a whole minute the two broke apart and Kanata said, 'well… I think you haven't improved since the last time we kissed…'

'Why you…' started Miyu accusingly but Kanata silenced her with another kiss.

Then withdrawing, he whispered right on her lips, 'you don't have to… cause you are tasty already…'

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson and hugged him.

'Miyu…' called Kanata suddenly.

'Yeah…?'

'My knees hurt... can we go inside?' he asked.

'Thought you'd never ask…' she said.

They got to their feet and Kanata grabbed her hand and looking at the ring now gleaming on her finger said, 'do you know how much I love you Kouzuki?'

'I have time…' she said smiling, 'tell me…'

He frowned and then said with a smile, 'I love you so much Miyu…'

'I love you too…' she replied and the two hugged again and swore never to let pride or prejudice get in the way of their relationship.

And…

They lived happily ever after

**End Pride and Prejudice.**

**A/N: **How was it…? Hope it wasn't too clichéd… Please review… And thanks for sticking to the story this far…

**Precious Thoughts**

_Thoughts don't have to be real or _

_True to create failure or success in our lives…_

_They just have to be believed._

_The quality of our thoughts determines our own_

_Personal degree of happiness..._

_Great thoughts are the power _

_Behind every character… those endowed with it may_

_Perform very good or very bad acts…_

_All depends on the principles which direct them…_

_If you think you can or if you think you can't…_

_You are right…_


End file.
